


dear everyone, i’m sorry

by irlmono



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Fear, Gen, Panic Attacks, Phobias, fear of failure, there’s no proper ending cause i got bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: kyle fails a quiz for the first time (he doesn’t take it well.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	dear everyone, i’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is very bad

Big green eyes stare down at a piece of lined paper, a quiz that the entire fourth grade had to take, and the same green eyes fill with panicked tears. Kyle shakes his head in disbelief, looking down at the big ‘F’ written in red ink, and he begins to tremble. Stan, who’s standing beside him to see his best friend’s results, sucks in a small breath. Cartman holds back a laugh. Kenny gasps quietly. Kyle’s bottom lip starts to tremble and he bites it softly, trying to hold back tears that are forming in his eyes. 

“No, no, no,” Kyle whimpers quietly and Stan takes the paper out of his hand, crumpling it up and tossing it onto the floor. The normally fiery redhead sniffles quietly, a tear falling down his cheek. He wipes it away before Cartman can see, although it’s too late, the brunette starts to laugh.

The red haired boy groans, “Shut up, fatass!” Though there’s not really any anger behind the words, his words shake as he’s trying not to cry. His knees go weak and he almost falls, but Stan and Kenny catch him before he collapses. “Dude, maybe you should sit down for a minute,” Stan mutters, as he and Kenny sit Kyle down on the carpeted floor. The two boys sit down next to him, while Cartman stays standing, laughing and smirking at the smaller boy.

Kyle can feel his heart pounding, racing, and he places a hand over his chest to try and slow the beating. Beads of sweat form on his forehead and roll down his face, much like the tears that he can’t contain anymore. Stan places his hand on his friend’s shoulder, rubbing softly to try and calm him, while Kenny takes Kyle’s hand. The boys can hear Kyle mumbling to himself, but they pay no mind to it, trying their best to calm the boy down before he has a panic attack. This is the first time that Kyle Broflovski has failed a quiz, and he’s known for not taking things well when they go wrong.

Cartman finally realises that something is wrong and kneels down to Kyle’s level, reaching over to try and comfort him, patting the redhead on the shoulder awkwardly. Kyle squeaks quietly and pushes Cartman’s hand off of his shoulder, which makes the brunette angry, and he huffs loudly. “Dude, I’m just trying to fucking help you!!” Cartman yells, and Stan rolls his eyes, turning to Cartman, “Shut up, Cartman!” he mutters, narrowing his blue eyes at the other. Kyle lets out a sob he has been holding back, and Stan pulls the redhead close, patting his back gently.

Cartman scoffs, “why the fuck are you crying? It’s just a stupid test,” and Kyle turns to his frenemy, sobs growing louder, and he starts to speak, “‘Just a stupid test’? It counts for 60 percent of my grade!! I’m gonna fail the fourth grade!!” Kyle’s voice is filled with panic and fear. Fear. Does Kyle have a fear of failure? Cartman, Stan and Kenny wonder to themselves. 

It’s hard for Kyle to talk, but he manages to between sobs, “I.. I can’t fail. I can’t. I’ve let everyone down!” he cries out, gripping Stan’s jumper as he sobs and wails. “Jesus, Kyle, calm down,” Cartman snickers. His laughs get louder as Kyle becomes more distraught from the teasing.

Stan groans, “Cartman, can you just shut your mouth for like, five minutes?” he yells out, which makes his best friend flinch, and he mutters a quiet ‘sorry’. “Well, it’s not my fault the Jew is so stupid that he failed the easiest test ever.” Cartman giggles.

“Oh, that does it..”

“Stan, don’t-“

And Stan slapped Cartman in the face.


End file.
